


Not Thinking Of You

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Genderbending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Lance needs a tutor, Keith wants extra credit, and Coran comes up with a solution.





	Not Thinking Of You

“If you really need help, just ask someone to tutor you.” Hunk advised, looking down at Lance’s big F on his paper.

 

“Why can’t you just teach me?” Lance groaned, looking at Hunk with a pleading look from his desk.

 

“I’m in the same boat as you man, I’m just barely getting by. Anyway I did ask for help, Mr.Smyth made Shay my tutor.” He explained, with a small smile.

 

“Tell Shay to tutor me too!” Lance exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a praying look.

 

“Lance, just ask. You’ll be assigned someone, and get help.” Lance just groaned in reply, laying his face down on his desk.

 

When the bell rang, dismissing the class he waited until everyone left the class to talk to their teacher. He had to wait behind, someone who was already talking to Mr.Smyth. 

Keith Kogane, he knew who she was. She started late Freshman year, and he hasn’t forgotten her. She beat him at pretty much everything, and he hated that. They were somewhat rivals, as he was always trying to kick harder at soccer. Trying to run faster than her, on the track. But she just kept on leaving him behind, not even a single glance and he hated that.

 

Mr.Smyth looked behind Keith, to see Lance waiting behind her. They both stopped talking, and looked at Lance. “Just a moment, Keith...” Their teacher apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder as she huffed out air.

 

“Lance, is there something I can do for you?” The tall man asked, with a smile.

 

“Ahh, Yeah well I was going to ask if there was anything I can do about this...” He said quietly, sliding the paper to Mr.Smyth. Attempting to hide it from Keith’s eyes, he really didn’t want her to see that he could make poor grades.

 

“Oh! I see, well your grades have been slipping.” 

 

So much for Keith not knowing, but from looking at her. She looked like she couldn’t care any less or more, wow.

 

“I think I can solve both of you two problems here!” He announced, showing both Keith and Lance. “Keith! You’re grades are excellent as they are, but if you insist on extra credit. You will tutor Lance, and his grades will reflect on how much credit you receive!” 

 

“What?!” Both the teens said in unison, looking at one another.

 

“Tutoring?! Is that really the only way?!” She asked, unfolding her arms.

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Is there anyone else, willing to help me?!” Lance asked, with a desperate look on his face.

 

“Nope.” 

 

Lance groaned, as he saw Keith also looking at him with an annoyed look. She was about to say something, but the warning bell to get to class rang before she could speak.

 

“Well! You two should be going! I can’t wait to see the progress you two make!” Coran exclaimed, as he ushered the two out of his class. “Don’t be late for class, I won’t be writing you two a note!” He smiled, before shutting the door in their faces.

 

Lance sighed turning to Keith, as she furrowed her brows at the door shut in their face. “You don’t have to help me.” Lance mumbled, as he turned around to start walking away.

 

“I’ll help you. Your grades look pretty bad anyway, just meet me later today. I can help you with, whatever work your missing or failing.” She said, as she narrowed her eyes to the paper he clutched in his hands.

 

“Oh. You really don’t have to-“

 

“I will, and I am. I could use the credit, just meet me outside the school building when classes end.” She said, as she turned to get to class.

Lance grumbled to himself for a second, before looking up at Keith watching her walk away. “Hey!” He called out, as he got her attention once again. 

 

“Thank you....”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored and will probably not write more lol


End file.
